


Migraines and Headaches

by Lucifurs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifurs/pseuds/Lucifurs
Summary: Tails finds that he has a terrible headache. He deals with it by himself until Sonic gets home. Brotherly fluff
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 41





	Migraines and Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone for so long! I'm still working on stuff, I promise! I had a major migraine / headache yesterday, and I thought, well, why not make a story about it?
> 
> So here's a really quick one-shot story of Tails having a headache and Sonic being a good brother and helping him with it.  
> Brotherly fluff / possible hurt comfort due to headache?
> 
> This was written in like 3 hours so please forgive me for grammar / spelling errors!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

The day was moving very slowly, Tails found. He'd woken to the lack of one certain blue hedgehog's presence, which wasn't all that surprising- Sonic often went on runs and went out for sometimes even weeks on end. Usually he'd leave a note, though.

Since he didn't this time, Tails assumed he may have forgotten, or in a more likely case; Sonic was in fact coming back later today. Probably.

Given time to himself, Tails worked on what he usually tends to do- checking signs for Eggman on his Miles Electric, doing maintenance on the Tornado, creating his own little experiments, and doing some other things as well.

As he did so in the workshop however, he just couldn't keep himself focused. His head pulsed with a light pain that he brushed off, but the more he worked, the more the two-tail found that the lights above were much too harsh for his eyes.

Switching to his Electric obviously provided no relief, either- since a screen only made his head hurt more.

Tails powered through it anyways, figuring it would go away by drinking some water; he always had a water bottle in the workshop with him for cases like this. He kept going through his necessary checking and maintenance first and foremost, the minutes ticking by painfully slow. By the time he took a moment of break and checked the clock, it was only around 2 in the afternoon.

The fox had woken up a little late today, due to staying up far too long in order to finish one last string of code for a new system he was going to be putting in place on the house's defense system. It just kept needing tweaks, and more tweaks, until the time passed too much and Tails hadn't noticed.

Sonic had eventually come into the living room on his trek to the kitchen, seen Tails still awake, and promptly ordered him to go to bed. The speedster wasn't usually too strict on sleeping schedules, since his own was a little random and awful at times, but even 4 in the morning was a little too late by his standards.

The vulpine hadn't meant to stay up so late, too sucked into what he was doing- but listened to the hedgehog and went to bed, offering a small apology as he scrambled to leave to his room and dropping the tablet on the couch to be picked up in the morning.

The front of his head was killing the kit now, lights too bright, any loud sounds of metals as he tried to work too much for his brain. He groaned, setting down his Miles Electric on the work table, turning it off completely.

"I shouldn't have stayed up," Tails murmured to himself as a hand massaged the front of his head. Not even wanting to stay any longer in the harsh light of the workshop, he didn't even clean up any tools he left out.

Instead, he scurried off to the living room, grabbing the spare blanket that was always draped over the back of the couch, and wasted no time in digging his face into the corner of the couch- face pressed into the cushions of the couch and the couch arm.

He allowed the blanket to fully cover himself, over his head so any light from the windows wouldn't bother him too much. The light of the living room was never turned on, for the sake of the poor fox's head.

He stayed like that for a while, mind drifting and just thankful for the silence, but even that didn't quite stop his head from hurting, the dull ache still ever-present. Tails huffed, digging his face further into the couch as much as he could while still being able to breathe, and his namesakes curled around him under the blanket.

Unfortunately, though he eventually was close to sleep, he never quite got to it- the tension in his head refusing to let him, so all he could do was lay there and ride it out. It never really went away, the headache; in fact, it got worse over time, regardless of lack of screens and light on his eyes.

The kit wasn't really sure how long he'd stayed like that on the couch, huddling against the corner of the cushions like it was his life support, but a sudden door knob being moved and the door itself opening quickly caught him off guard. He jumped hard when it closed swiftly, tensing from his brain protesting over the loud sounds of the door. He didn't check who it was, though- looking at the light would be so much worse.

The newcomer made himself known right away anyway. "Hey Tails!" Sonic spoke loudly, ensuring his voice would be heard no matter where the kit was in the house. Normally, this wasn't too big of an issue, but it made Tails' brain pulse painfully right now.

"I'm home- sorry I didn't leave a note, I didn't plan on staying out on the run for so long! Amy stopped me halfway through and I.. ended up having to listen to..." The words started off louder, but when he walked further into the living room he spotted the kit curled up against the couch and his volume lowered significantly, until he trailed off completely.

He paused for a moment, and Tails couldn't see him but he could definitely feel the thoughtful gaze on him. Original conversation set aside, the hedgehog restarted his words. "Hey bud, are you still asleep? When'd you come down here? It's like," A pause indicating he was checking the time to make sure he was right with what he said, "5 P.M. - please tell me you haven't been sleeping all day."

Tails didn't have the heart to tell him that his voice even at normal speaking tone was too loud for his head, instead just not moving, not responding. Maybe he would think he was sleeping, after all.

A hand pressed onto his shoulder gently, shaking him slightly, so Tails huffed and slowly moved his face from the cushions, blinking wearily under the blanket before moving it to peek out.

"What?" His voice came out rough and a little broken- making it sound like he really had been sleeping. Unfortunately, he flinched a little when Sonic spoke again. "It's not night yet bud, you're going to ruin your sleep schedule if you haven't already. Have you been sleeping all day?" Sonic smiled good-naturedly at him, urging him to rise. Through the gentle persuasion, the kit moved into a sitting position, but his head didn't agree with him on it, and he swayed ever so slightly.

Sonic, ever quick to pick on the little things, noticed. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

Tails sighed, speaking quietly and putting a hand to his head and closing his eyes again. "I just have a really bad headache. It won't go away. Lights and sounds hurt," He whined a little, his head beginning to feel like it was splitting from simply sitting up and talking.

"Alright, hold on a sec, Tails." Sonic's voice stayed quiet this time, thankfully, now that he understood the problem. The hedgehog moved off, walking into the kitchen. While he did so, Tails flopped back over onto the couch, taking no time to bury his head back under the blanket, not fully returning to his previous position, since Sonic would be returning.

It didn't take very long for the older to come back in, nudging Tails until he sat back up, and gently pushing a pill and a cup of water into his hands. Confused, the twin-tail looked up to question him. "What's this?"

Sonic chuckled quietly, "Put some faith in me, I'm not as smart as you but I do know what to take for a headache," He said and gently pushed Tails hands closer to his face, urging him to take it. "It'll help."

This came as a bit of a surprise to the younger at first- Sonic was not usually very good with medicine. But, thinking on it more, he supposed that Sonic had been taking care of him since he was very little. Knowing how to help common sickness symptoms would have been useful for taking care of a tiny 4 year old.

Why hadn't he thought of taking something for the headache, actually? Ugh.

Tails swallowed down the pill with some water, and then taking a few more sips, slowly. After that, Sonic took the water out of his hands for him, setting it down on the table, and sitting down next to him. "How long have you been like this?" The hedgehog questioned quietly.

"Um, since I woke up I think... I tried to just ignore it but-" The kit huffed and cut himself off when his head pulsed in protest, and he closed his eyes tightly. "It only got worse.."

"Sometimes you just need to sleep it off," Sonic offered as a solution, "I bet this is because of how late you stayed up last night. I told you that you should have gone to bed earlier." Despite the gentle scolding, Sonic leaned back against the couch and moved an arm around the fox, pulling him into his side to help comfort the kit.

"Can't be helped now," He responded quietly, not fully thinking up a good reply. Tails wasn't one to deny affection, so he wasted no time in moving closer and putting his head on the hedgehog's chest, turning so that his face was pressed into blue and tan fur. He shifted for a moment, getting comfortable, tails moving to curl around him and also to keep the blanket on him. Sonic moved the fox closer to himself to keep both of them comfortable.

Sonic wasn't usually one to openly give affection, generally preferring to stick to kind words- but he didn't outright deny it either. He would gladly give hugs to his friends if they need it- it just wasn't something he wanted to resort to.

Tails figured he must really be able to see the pain on his face if he offered to do this on his own, but he wasn't going to question it and get it taken away. After all, the fox was social since he was young, and sleeping with what he considered his older brother had happen more so than sleeping alone when he was younger, only begun to grow out of it within the past year or two as Sonic's instinctual need to be on the move finally caught up with him and began to leave for longer periods of time.

With his brother keeping him safe, his mind felt at peace, head finally calming down from the angry pulsing it had been doing while he was sitting up. He didn't sleep yet, just kept his face buried away from light.

Sonic eventually shifted, humming, and whispered into the silence, "Go to sleep, Tails. You'll feel better when you wake up." He moved a hand to gently pet the kit's head and ears, relaxing him practically making the vulpine melt. It was all that took the kit's mind to finally settle, drifting into the darkness of slumber- safe in his brother's arms and away from harsh lights and sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! Please do let me know what you guys think about this story!   
> And again, it was written in like 3 hours so forgive me if there were some mistakes in there, haha
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
